


Groovy kind of love

by flowerdeluce



Category: Independence Day (Movies), Silent Zone - Stephen Molstad
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Flowers, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce
Summary: A collection of fluffy Milton/Brackish fanart.
Relationships: Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a third piece for these two, so I'm marking this as a work in progress to motivate me to finish it! 
> 
> If any of the image links ever stop working, please tell me and I'll re-host them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was created as part of [Fandom Giftbox](https://fandomgiftbox.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 for [saturni_stellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis) who asked for "anything fluffy and cute".
> 
> I'm thinking this one takes place pre-movies (seeing as Brackish still has brown hair and Milton still has.. you know, hair!) and maybe late 70s/early 80s (*points at Brackish's flares*), so I'm tagging this work with Silent Zone for that reason!


	2. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because these two should always be holding hands, ~~and Brackish should always have flowing silver princess hair.~~


End file.
